factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Raziel
09c0d759e0d1e4addcd897db4629c3b2.jpg|Wraith Raziel patrick-johnson-raz-snarl-full-2-large.jpg|Raziel Vampire 463a9abcd4195e08db60ffe4c6693d4f.jpg|Raziel Human 'The Character' Name: Raziel Origin: Legacy of Kain Gender: Male Height: 6'2 (1.89 cm) Weight: 110 kg (242 lb) Species: Born as human turn into Vampire and after Wraith Classification: Wraith Age: 2000+ years old 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, can devour souls or feed them to his weapon,Enchanted senses and Not physical interaction (able to see and interact with spirits),gliding, can shift between the material and spectral planes at will (Dimensional travel), immortality (Types 1,2 and 6), regeneration ( Low-Godly, if his body is destroyed, he simply moves automatically to the spectral realm, Mid-Godly in Soul Reaver 2, Raziel has small columns with rings, he leaves a fragment of his soul in them and can re-form from there, They are found all over Nosgoth), intangiability(in spectral realm), telekinesis and dimensional travel. Probably Mind Manipulation (mind control),Corposse posession and likely normal possesion.Manipulation of: Fire,ice,air,earth,light,darkness and spirit,purification,using Wraith Blade.Manipulation: ,Light manipulation,fire manipulation,water manipulation,sound manipulation and petrification,using Glyphs.Acausality type 2 (Raziel is free from the Wheel of Fate, the circle of Life and Death, and thus no longer bounded or affected by fate (including the flawless precognition of Moebius and the Elder God). Additionally, due having his own soul bounded to his arm he exist in a paradoxical state, being unaffected by time paradoxes and capable to change an otherwise immutable timeline). Resistance/immunity: '''Precognition,(Raziel to be a Walking paradox, he cannot be see in time). '''Attack potency: High 8-C with wraith elemental Reaver,8-B with spirit Reaver Weaknesses: Nothing notable, soulfuck can kill him off permanently,except in Soul Reaver 2. Lifting Strength: Class 100+(able to collapsing a stone pillar of 550 tons with little effort). Legacy of Kain_ Soul Reaver GamePlay - (Dumah Batt(480P)_1.gif|Raziel knocking down the stone pillar Striking Strength: Wall level+ using his hands.Large building level using wraith blade and elemental blade.City Block level using Spirit Reaver Speed: above peak human (Vampire).Massively hypersonic+ reaction and combat speed(Wraith),able dodge easily, the ability "Crack of Lightning" that are as quikly as a sky bolt from the Sky". Durability: Large building level,able to withstand Kain's blows using the Reaver, which is similar, in damage with the Wrait blade. although his regeneration compensates for this Destructive Capacity: Wall+ level using his hands,large building level with wraith blade,able to "damage" 4 tentacles from the Elder God from a casual hit,City-block level using Spirit Reaver (equal to the normal Soul Reaver). Range: Varies Stamina: High,able to fight and moving during days. FactPile Tier: Mid Superhuman,high Superhuman using Spirit Reaver. 'Equipment' Soul Reaver (Wraith Blade): The Wraith Blade is Raziel's soul waxed in the Soul Reaver, which Raziel obtained by Kain destroying the sword by hitting Raziel, the soul is wrapped in his arm, using it as a sword.The wraith blade despite having a rather less power than the Soul Reaver (it is 7 times weaker), it is still quite powerful, being able to "damage" 4 tentacles of the Elder God in a casual blow. The sword retains the ability to absorb souls,also it can have elemental improvements of: Fire, ice, air, light, earth, darkness (allows Raziel to become invisible) and spirit (the latter greatly increasing power). 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' - Constrict: Allows Raziel to wind a band of spectral energy around his opponents,this band is Multi-Dimensional,the band it is in the material and spectral plane simultaneously. - Shift: Allows Raziel to travel from the spectral realm to the material one by gathering matter, and willing himself to become manifest. This usually requires a shift point in the form of a Portal or a dead body. - Soul Devouring: Raziel can devour spiritual energy by means of a siphoning stream that steals spirit energy from any being - Stasis Field: Raziel holds his enemies in place with telekinesis. Glyphs - Shift Glyph: is a basic Glyph of Raziel allowing him to Shift between Realms. - Force Glyph: allowed to send a quick telekinetic blast to hurt enemies. - Stone Glyph: summoned an earthquake to turn opponents to stone for a brief moment. - Sound Glyph: created a powerful sonic wave composed of specific frequency which could injure Vampires (Silenced Cathedral was built to play a sound wave throughout Nosgoth which would purge the Vampire race). - Water Glyph: extremely dangerous to every Vampire apart from devolved Rahabim and Humans. - Fire Glyph:which burned enemies. - Sunlight Glyph: the most powerful spell to use against a Vampire. 'FP Victories' OoT Link and Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - OoT Link Profile, Ganondorf Profile (was allied with Kain) 'FP Defeats' Vampire Hunter D (Vampire Hunter D) - Vampire Hunter D Profile (was allied with Kain, Alucard and Dio Brando and still lost) Zeratul (StarCraft) - Zeratul Profile 'Inconclusive Matches' None Respect Thread(s) Category:Character Profiles Category:Legacy of Kain Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Video Game Characters